Ana Munir
Ana Munir is a character in Re: Synchro Arc, a rewrite of Arc-V's Synchro Arc. A Tops-born prodigy Duelist, she slowly comes to realize the realities of the world as her fateful participation in the Friendship Cup draws nearer and nearer. Appearance Personality Growing up surrounded by competitive Tops, Ana fully believes in a society of equal competition. She believes that anyone in the City, no matter their race or social standing, can rise to the top and succeed through their own volition and skill alone. As such, she sees the vast majority of Commons as lazy, dirty cheaters who would much rather prefer living a life of crime and vandalism than attempt to rise in society. The only Commons individual she seems to respect is Jack Atlas; she is seemingly unaware of the fact that the government only allowed him to win to serve as a figurehead to give Commons a false light of hope. However, even at the beginning of the arc, Ana has grown skeptical of this society. The first air of suspicion came when she was denied professional tutoring, even though she had the money to pay for it, with seemingly no reason. Additionally, she has heard strange rumors surrounding the Friendship Cup concerning the Commons participants. However, she initially brushes those facts off, focusing only on eventually winning the Friendship Cup and gaining enough prestige to attend a faraway private school. This is reflected clearly in her choice of Deck: Hieratics, or Hieroglyphic Dragons. In ancient Egypt, hieroglyphs were an obscure, difficult-to-learn language with many nuances that made it nearly impossible to pick up outside of rigorous education. They were a sign of class and power, and royals would often adorn their buildings with hieroglyphic writing as decoration to flaunt their own status. In a way, this parallels the Tops and Commons, where the competitive Tops are led to believe that they got where they are by skill alone, and thus look down on the Commons. However, they do not know that the peasants or Commons below them are being institutionally oppressed and actually have no way of attaining any such power, whether it be through learning how to write hieroglyphs, or accessing powerful cards and having opportunities to learn and train with other Duelists. Plot Deck Ana plays a Hieratic Deck, focused on rapidly Special Summoning Dragon-type monsters from her Deck to disrupt the opponent's field and bridge into immediate Synchro Summons. She has Synchro Monsters of a variety of Levels, fitting her Deck theme as she can easily summon the right Tuner for any situation. Despite running a large amount of Normal Monsters, she does not usually draw into them due to cards like " " and "Rarity Bluff" that allow her to thin her Deck. * Hieratic Seal of the Phoenix * Hieratic Seal of the Silent Dragon Soul * * * Effect Monsters * * * * * * Synchro Monsters * Blackthorn Demotic Dragon * Blackthorn Dragon * Hieratic Animal Queen of Serket * Hieratic Dragon Queen of Sekhmet * Hieratic High Scribe of Honor * Hieratic Patron of Horus * Hieratic Sky Queen of Hathor * Hieratic Underworld King of Khamen Xyz Monsters * |spells = Spell Cards * * * * Rarity Bluff * * |traps = Trap Cards * * * }}